Fly With Me To The Moon
by The Dude Slayer
Summary: A songfic reflecting Shinji's feelings for Auska


Fly With Me To The Moon  
The Dude Slayer  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before the Second Impact music was a medium for entertainment. Those involved with music usually held sway over how most of the world's populace acted and what they thought. These people, these musicians, were highly regarded as commodities to be prized.  
Eventually these musicians began to ever shadow their music. These people fell prey to the materials of fame; riches, popularity, money, and recognition. This caused their most untimely downfall.  
  
But today, fifteen years later, music has returned to its roots. No movies, no videos, no television appearances. Radio was their outlet, concerts their big chance.  
Musicians have become commodities again. Though this time it was for their music, not for their pretty faces.  
  
  
  
Shinji held the dozing Auska to his chest. The full moon splayed calming light over the expansive balcony. Things had severely changed since he'd returned from the Dirac Ocean.  
Auska had finally begun to spend time with him, willingly. Misato had given up on her drinking. And Rei was becoming more reclusive everyday.  
  
  
"Fly me to the moon,  
"And let me play among the stars,  
"Let me see what spring is like,  
"On Jupiter and Mars,  
  
"In other words hold my hand,  
"In other words darling kiss me,"  
  
Shinji cleared his mind of useless thoughts. His earbuds began the next song on the S-Dat tape. Since his triumphant return, Shinji had become obsessed with music.  
  
Auska stirred. Shinji looked down at her. The young girl's fiery mane and calm face betrayed none of the thoughts running through her mind.  
Shinji knew she was frightened. She'd told him so earlier that night. His steady and unwavering gaze followed the contours of her body straight to the outline of outer Tokyo-3.  
  
  
"Fill my heart with song,  
"And let me sing forever more,  
"You are all I longed for,  
"All I worship and adore,  
  
"In other words be true,  
In other words I love you,"  
  
  
Shinji's thoughts ran back to the same thought he'd had in Eva 01. Did he love Auska? How could he ever know? No one had ever shown him love, no one except maybe Misato. Since day one she'd acted like the mother he'd never know, the friend he always wanted, and the compatriot he'd always needed.  
Misato had shown Shinji love. That was evident now. But Auska? Did he love her, yes! Yes he loved her. But did she love him?  
  
  
"Fly me to the moon,  
"And let me play among the stars,  
"Let me see what spring is like,  
"On Jupiter and Mars,  
  
"In other words hold my hand,  
"In other words darling kiss me,"   
  
  
He'd never know.  
Shinji's S-Dat player began playing the next track on the tape. The song was so familiar that he never needed the words. "Apperitions" by some group called Matthew Good Band.  
The song was a real heartbreaker.  
Shinji pulled the earbuds from the sides of his skull. They fell right into Auska's fire pit of hair. Shinji could still hear the eerie music coming from the player.  
Auska could easily hear the music, with it so close to the girl's ears. Silently she hummed alone with the tune of the music. Unconsciously her grip on Shinji's waist turned from loving to deadly.  
Nearly in shock and close to a nosebleed Shinji could do nothing but let her hold him. He could see the tears forming at the corners of her eyes.  
  
  
"Fill my heart with song,  
"And let me sing forever more,  
"You are all I longed for,  
"All I worship and adore,  
  
"In other words be true,  
In other words I love you,"  
  
  
Looking at her he began thinking. Each of them had cried enough during this jihad. What little lives they had were beginning to crumble around them. What few friends they had were constantly in danger of being hurt or dying.  
The tears finally flowed. Not from the sleeping form of Eva Unit 02's pilot, but instead from Shinji. He cried, not loudly enough to wake her, but not silently either.  
Shinji's tear filled gaze moved back to Auska.  
  
  
"Only you, Only you  
  
"Fill my heart with song,  
"And let me sing forevermore,  
"You are all I longed for,  
"All I worship and adore,  
"In another words please be true,  
"In another words I love you,  
"In another words I love you."  
  
  
Shinji cried himself to sleep that night. The last thing he'd seen before the darkness had been red. Auska red.  
He awoke the next morning with a stiff neck and a large uneven weight on his chest, midsection, and legs. His tired and sleepy eyes slowly focused on this added weight.  
Shinji shook his head to clear the cobwebs, so to speak. Auska began waking at the same moment. Both were surprised to see the other.  
  
Auska smiled. Not her normal wicked, evil smile, but a warm and inviting one. "Shinji-chan?"  
"H-hai, Auska-chan?"  
Auska hugged him. "I had the strangest dream."  
Shinji sighed inwardly, having been expecting his usual beating and not receiving it first thing made the day somewhat better. "What was it about?"  
Auska snuggled closer to Shinji. "We were sitting in Unit 01. And somehow it grew wings, and flew to the moon.  
"The whole time it was singing...what's that old song you like?"  
Shinji looked confused for a second. "You mean 'Fly me to the moon'?"  
Auska nodded. "Hai. It was singing that. But the strangest part was it was singing in Rei's voice." Auska sheepishly looked at her co-pilot. "What do you think it means?"  
Shinji smiled. "It means you want me to hold your hand, kiss your lips, and be true to you. 'In other words, I love you" he quoted the song. "Auska-chan."  
"I love you too, Shinji-kun." She snuggled into Shinji's chest.  
  
  
  
  
Music was and always will be a factor in human life. No matter where we go it shall always be there for us. It brings people together. It binds love and friendship. And it proves humans can change.  
  
  
  
Misato handed the bill over to the small penguin. "Fine, fine. You won. Damn, I could have sworn she'd beat him to a pulp."  
"Wuaggh!" Pen-pen replied.  
Misato stared at him. "Yeah, next time" she rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fly me to the moon" written by Bart Howard.  
Used without permission, but since I'm not making money off it PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!  



End file.
